The Scrubs Journey
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Dr. Kelso wants that J.D and his friends go on a meeting for him. During their journey many things happen. My american isn't that perfect but I'm practising every day : Please write some reviews :
1. Chapter 1: Dr Kelso's suit

The Scrubs Journey

The Scrubs Journey

Chapter 1: Dr. Kelso's suit

It was a normal day at Sacred Heart Hospital. J.D was looking after his patients. Mrs. Dunsany had a bad cough and he thought it could be bronchitis. As usually Dr. Cox came into the room and was ready for his daily speech: "Newbie, it would be better you would take care of your other 5 patients, than on this woman who has a normal flue. I mean really, Sarah, when you will finally learn to watch first after the important things, like a doctor does!" J.D was stressed. Not only wasn't he in the mood to listen to Dr.Cox, no, his hair didn't work today. He took the chart and left the room. Outside he encountred the Janitor who was cleaning the floor. He forgot to put a warning label and so J.D tumbled for the fiftieth time. "Haha, look out that floor is very wet", laughed the Janitor. J.D looked angry at him and touched his hair. Because of the water they were even curlier. Finally he arrived at the cafeteria, bought a coffee and turned back to Mr. Malcom, who had an awful burned hand.

Elliot entered. "J.D, do you need help, you look so unhappy. I can take you some gauze." "Thanks Elliot, this day sucks, everything goes wrong." Elliot looked at him. "It could be even worse, for example Dr. Kelso has to go to this doctors meeting in Colorado, and can you imagine how annoying that is?" "You're right". He put some ointment on Mr. Malcoms hand and together they walked out. Carla and Turk where standing at the information place and talking about what would be the best gift for Izzy. The Janitor had finished work and was disappeared. Suddenly Dr. Kelso walked in. "I have a suit. I want some guys for me to go to this meeting. Ah Turkleton, you and your friends would be best for that, thank you." He wanted just leave the place when Elliot called him back. "Sir, first what happens with our patients and second how should we get there?" He smiled and answered: "There are many other doctors, who can take care of your patients and second, Ted is driving you to Colorado. I swear if he only makes a scratch on my bus I'll threw him down the roof. Have a nice journey." He left. J.D couldn't believe that. It was one of his worst days in his life and now he had to go to an old doctors meeting, where they talk about the lamest illnesses and about their medieval practices. Well, he had no other choice so he took his bag pack from his spin and met the other poor guys ten minutes later in front of the bus. Ted expected them yet. He was sweating and excited, properly because driving Dr. Kelso's car was a big task. "Ted, are you sure you want to drive the bus?" asked Elliot. "Heck yes! I'm not a looser how the most of you think." They walked in and Ted started the bus. "Wait!" shouted Carla "What's with Izzy?" "We call the babysitter and tell her that we're going on a journey". Turk phoned and everything was ready now. They drove on the Main Street and took the route on the US-101 S. "I remember, that when we last time were in the bus I found the Janitor in the bedroom", said J.D. He opened the door and got scared because Janitor was again sitting on the bed. "Hey guys, I'm going back to work, please don't tell Dr. Kelso anything that I like to take a nap in his beloved bus." "Janitor wait! We're driving, don't make the same mistake as last time" said Elliot. "Where are we going?" asked he. "Fort Collins, Colorado, to the doctors meeting" replied J.D. "Dr. Jan Itor is back", whispered the Janitor.

The others ruled with the eyes and looked out of the windows, it started to rain. "I can't believe this, we have to do everything Dr. Kelso tells us and actually Perry had to go to the meeting he's chief doctor." Carla was angry. "He didn't even come with us", mentioned J.D.

The sky was getting greyer and the guys sat down on the table.


	2. Chapter 2: JD's Pampers

Chapter 2: J

Chapter 2: J.D's Pampers

After some miles they arrived at the gateway I-15 N in Nevada. "Turk, they have here this cute baby store maybe we'll find something for Izzy", said Carla. They decided to take a break and visit the Baby store in Nellis. "Well, I don't know if you want to come in, because I'm sure, Carla will need some hours to watch every shelves" told Turk. They all entered and everything they saw was pink and blue. Carla decided that they should split up and if someone should see something then he should shout. Elliot went with Carla to the bed places, Turk and Ted walked to the toys and Janitor and J.D decided to look after some nice clothes. When they arrived they saw loads of tiny shoes and socks and everything. "If you are that good and find a dress with the letters Newbie then you win otherwise you have to put a dummy in your mouth some pampers and stay like this for the next five hours", said the Janitor. J.D, who calmed down a bit, agreed and started searching. Elliot and Carla were looking after some nice duvet cover and took one with purple butterflies. Ted and Turk were still by the toys, playing with the new talking dolls. J.D searched and searched; sure he didn't find a dress and asked a shop assistant. "We don't have something like that it's an insult, poor child." Janitor laughed. "Now it's your turn. Here take this one, a fairytale wand." They paid and left the shop. Outside were the others. "J.D what happened? Why are you wearing pampers?" asked Turk. "Because of a stupid Janitor's competition. I lost!" Carla saw the wand. "This is gorgeous Janitor that's a nice gift for Izzy, thank you", smiled Carla. "No problem", said the Janitor. They walked into the bus and drove across Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3: The first breakdown

Chapter 3: The first breakdown

Chapter 3: The first breakdown

"Ted, where are we?" asked Carla. "We should properly arrive soon in Littlefield. From there we've only a few miles left until Fort Collins", replied Ted. Elliot was sitting next to him and watched on the signal that was blinking. "Ted, for what is that button over there, which blinks?" "Oh no, we're losing gas. The bus will soon…" the bus stopped "brake down." The guys stood up. "Izzy! She's alone!" Carla got nervous. "I thought it's a one day journey. What will happen to her?" She started crying. "Calm down, it's only a breakdown, nothing exploded! I'm sure the Janitor can fix it. Right?" said Turk. "Well I know how to clean floors and windows, but not how to repairing buses." Ted started sweating. "I'm sure there's soon a gas pump", mentioned Elliot. "Nope, there was a signboard, where was written: Next gas pump 100 miles", said J.D. "We're all going to die!" Ted jumped up. They had no idea what to do. It was 2 p.m and the streets where void. Actually no one was driving to work nor was passing by. They decided to stop. There was a small shop. Carla and Elliot went in to buy some sandwiches. The others waited in the bus. "Does someone has cards", asked the Janitor. They found some in a cupboard and started playing.

Carla and Elliot searched fast some food, paid and left the shop. It looked very old so did the people. It was a very retarded little village. A woman called them back. "Dear, did you got into trouble?" she asked. "Why?" "You look so tired. Can we help?" She smiled. "Do you have some gas?" asked Carla. The woman started laughing "Kid, we're in the most boring city on earth. We don't even have cars." Carla looked at Elliot her eyes were saying "this woman is crazy" together they went inside the bus.

There was a big noise. Turk was winning everything and J.D didn't have some money left. Janitor gave up and was now trying Dr. Kelso's Kimonos on. "Last time I took a turquoise one." "Yeah give me one too" said Turk "how about this yellow one?" He tried it on and looked himself at the mirror. Then the both started walking up and down the bus like a fashion show.

"We can't stay forever here" said Carla. "We have to do something otherwise Dr. Kelso gets angry and we can forget to show up ever again at Sacred Heart" taught Elliot. J.D came an idea. "I could phone Dr. Cox that he picks us up" he said. So he took the mobile phone and waited that Dr. Cox answered. "Yes" "Dr. Cox here's J.D" "Oh no, Newbie I have no time for your stupid jokes" he was annoyed "No, Perry it's not a joke listen could you please come and pick us up in Littlefield? The bus broke down." "Newbie, do you know where you are? In Arizona! Do you really think I'm driving now the whole way only because you're not able to go on a journey! Bye!" he hung up. They looked at each other. The only thing they could do is waiting that someone will come and helps them. Hours passed by and nothing to see. It was 7 p.m when they decided to search a Motel to stay for the night. After a long walk they found the Gretchen's Inn. Luckily there were two rooms left so they shared. Elliot, J.D and the Janitor took a room and Carla, Turk and Ted shared one.


	4. Chapter 4: A sleepless night

Chapter 4: A sleepless night

Chapter 4: A sleepless night

It was one o'clock in the morning, no one was sleeping. There was a big noise outside the motel, properly a village-party. J.D was lying on the couch and watched at the old picture on the wall. It showed a lake and some trees in fall. Elliot was sitting on a chair and tried to sleep. Janitor was walking up and down the room. "I guess we can forget to close an eye tonight" he said. J.D wanted to ask him so long this question and taught that now it was time. "Why did you actually became a Janitor?" Elliot woke up. The Janitor sat down on the bed and was quiet then he started telling: "Well, actually I wanted to become a doctor too, like you. But my parents didn't pay me the school and so I got no chance to learn all this important things. I said to myself: If you can't be a doctor, then try at least working around a hospital. So one day I asked for a job and Dr. Kelso agreed that I can clean floors at Sacred Heart." "That's so sad" said Elliot "is it that why you're calling yourself sometimes Dr. Jan Itor?" "Exactly. I don't know if I had been successful in medicine but who cares I have some good friends who are" he smiled at J.D and Elliot. J.D didn't know that and now he finally understood why the Janitor sometimes is in a bad mood. He taught it must be awful to not having the job you wished.

In the other room Turk, Carla and Ted were wasting time with telling each other jokes. After a while entered J.D, Elliot and the Janitor and so they had a long night, where some secrets and wishes finally had been told. Ted always wanted to create an own haircut, Carla loved to move back to the Dominican Republic and Turk wanted to meet Michael Jackson to show him all his cool dance moves he had learned.

"When is the meeting?" Elliot suddenly asked. "Tomorrow but its better that we're yet on the road otherwise we would have stocked in the big traffic jam" said Ted.


	5. Chapter 5: Hit the road again

Chapter 5: Hit the road again – naturally with trouble

Chapter 5: Hit the road again – naturally with trouble

The next morning everyone was tired. They were talking for the whole night. Now the guys went downstairs at the breakfast room. There was a big table covered with delicious cakes and next to them were about 30 different juices. They sat down on a table. Elliot took a piece of chocolate cake the others only drank some juice. After it Turk and Ted went to information place and paid with Turk's emergency credit card. They left the Motel and the man at the info place called a bus, which will bring them to Colorado. "What happens to Dr. Kelso's bus?" asked Carla. "They will pick it up and bring it back to Los Angeles" said Turk. After a while the bus arrived and the friends entered. They drove some miles when suddenly the driver stopped. "Destination Bunkerville!" he said. "That's not in Colorado!" "I know but I only drive to Bunkerville, I'm sorry guys. As a little compensation there's a country-festival the next days. I would be glad if you could stay" he smiled. "That's impossible, we have to go on a meeting it's important for our jobs!" shouted J.D. In this moment came a phone call. "Yes" answered J.D. It was Dr. Kelso. "I just wanted to say, that the meeting switched on Thursday so you have enough time to arrive there. Bye" he hung up. J.D told the others what he said and they decided to join the Country-festival.


	6. Chapter 6: Howdy Elliot!

Chapter 6: Howdy Elliot

Chapter 6: Howdy Elliot!

Bunkerville was really small. There were some tiny shops and a few old houses. A bit behind the village was a large field. There were tends and a stage. "I think we should buy something that makes us look like cowboys" J.D said to Turk. The four men disappeared in a small boutique. Carla and Elliot sat down on a table and ordered something to drink. A middle-aged woman came to them. "So what can I bring you?" she asked. "Do you have Coke?" Elliot wanted to know. "Sure. You're not from here right? You look like strangers and your clothes are so…" "Modern?" finished Carla. "Yeah, we're from Los Angeles and are on a journey but it seems that for one reason we won't ever arrive in Fort Collins. Now the bus driver stopped here at this Country- Festival." "Poor kids. This is one of the most famous festivals in the whole USA. Many people are coming once a year to join our big party. There is lovely music and a rodeo competition you'll like it I'm sure." The woman left them. "Rodeo! I love it! Do you think I would have any chance to win?" Elliot asked Carla. "I don't know, is it that what you learn in Connecticut?" "We will see, I'll go now and buy me a nice Cowgril outfit and this evening I'm gonna show you my talent." Elliot stood up and felt in a big puddle. She was covered with slobber. "Gosh!" she walked away. Ten minutes later came Turk, J.D, Janitor and Ted. They were wearing lather clothes and Ted even bought a new necktie. They looked great. J.D had brown pants and Turk the same one in beige. Janitor had a hat on and a blade of grass between his thefts. "Perry would like it to be now here with us" said J.D. He missed his Mentor although Dr. Cox wasn't at all pleasured when J.D was around. They sat down with Carla and looked at the many attractions. The waitress was right. There were a lot of people. The most had to be real farmers because, how they heard, they were talking about fields, horses, vegetables and how expensive the rise was. At the same time Elliot was searching for a nice white jacket and white lather jeans. In the shop were she was, were some old ladies. They were sitting on rockers and were knitting. "Excuse me, do you have a white outfit, which I could wear for my rodeo fight this evening?" she asked. One of the ladies stood up. "You and rodeo? Are you kidding me? What wants a stick like you on a big bull?" she seemed rude. Elliot wanted to answer but the lady continued." Listen, Goldy, it's hard for real cowboys to compete but you have no chance! Give it up!" "Do we know us?" Elliot got angry. "No, but you're just a Uptown girl, who thinks she's brilliant! Hey was a joke! My name is Lissy! We have to treat every newcomer like this. It shows that we're hard! Okey so you would like a white outfit? More casual or glamorous?" she wanted to know. "Glamorous! We like that!" answered Elliot. Lissy went upstairs and came down with the most beautiful jeans and jacket Elliot had ever seen. "It's the best we have and very expensive, but as a little welcome in Bankersville gift, here you are!" She gave Elliot the clothes. Elliot tried them and they were perfect. "Good luck this evening!" "I'm Elliot!" "Elliot how?" "Reid" "Was your grandmothers name Mathilda?" "Yes, why" The woman took a photo book from a cupboard. "Is that her?" she asked. On the picture were two girls sitting on horses. One of the girls recognised Elliot was her grandma. "She lived here?" "Yes. She was the best rodeo girl this village had. Then she moved to Connecticut and we never saw her again. You're her grandchild that's why we're sure that you'll succeed at the competition!" Elliot was happy she left the store and went back to her friends. She told them the whole story. They were convinced this evening she will win against everyone.

It was time. The cowboys were ready to fight. Elliot was still calm. Janitor and Turk went with her to the queue. "Do you really think I should go?" she was a bit insecure. "You're a strong woman you can do that!" said the Janitor. Behind them was a tall man. "You loosers wanna have a ride?" he laughed and split on the floor. "No, Geek, that's only me!" replied Elliot. "Elliot stop yelling like you're a world champion!" said Turk. They arrived at the fence. "Show them who you are!" "I'll try" First there were a lot poor guys who haven't got a chance against the bull. They felt down one after another. Then it was Elliot's turn. She walked on the field. The bull was sneezing and she got nervous. She bestrode the bull and then he started to jump wildly for a long time. Elliot pulled her hands on the bull's hair. She was strong; Carla and J.D were standing on the table and shouting "Go Elliot! Go Elliot!" but then she felt down too. The bench shouted: "4 minutes 56! We have a winner!" Everyone clapped their hands. Elliot was excited. "We knew it! You're like Mathilda" said Lissy. Elliot looked at her and smiled. Then the six guys went to a tent to celebrate the victory. Country music was playing and J.D and Turk decided to go to the stage. To the others surprise they were awesome. Turk was a hilarious dancer. They went left and right and between the difficult steps they even made jumps. The people were yelling and laughing it was just cool. Janitor and Ted won teddybears for Elliot and Carla and Turk a medal for the best performance.

They had a nice evening.


	7. Chapter 7: A long goodbye and a visit

Chapter 7: A long goodbye, a stolen car and an unexpected visit

Chapter 7: A long goodbye, a stolen car and an unexpected visit

The sun rose up. J.D opened his eyes and found himself in a mint-green bedroom. He couldn't remember that he went in this room last night. As he sat up he saw that the other where here too, except Carla. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Helen, the waitress, woke the guys up. They went downstairs in the kitchen where Carla waited yet. "She was the only one who woke up at 6 am to help me with preparing breakfast" said Helen. "It took me 2 hours to bake that bread" mentioned Carla. "I didn't know that you can cook" laughed Ted; Janitor punched him in the side.

"So today we can't absolutely afford to get in trouble or another breakdown" said Elliot. "No problem, my husband will drive you to Fort Collins. As a little gift we made apple pie and over there are some fresh clothes." They guys got ready and then it was time to say goodbye. The whole village came outside the house. Among them was Lissy who called Elliot. "Take this with you. Its better you take care of it" she gave her the picture of Mathilda, Elliot's grandma. "Thank you" Elliot smiled and hugged Lissy.

Then came Peter, Helen's husband with the van. The friends entered and Ted even dropped a little tear away.

They looked back and the people waved until they were disappeared behind the next corner.

"Unfortunately I missed your dance, dude" said Peter to Turk. "I'm sure they'll talk for months about last night".

They were again on the I-15N. When Carla once looked behind she saw, that they were followed by the cops. "Peter, you should better stop the van, their lights are on yet." "Nah I won't" answered Peter. "Stop the car!" yelled J.D. Finally Peter came down from the gas pedal. "Sir, we have to arrest you!" said one of the cops. "What's going on here" Turk was confused. "I don't know who you guys are but this car is a property of Mr. Alick Rodson." "Is that true Peter¨? Elliot couldn't believe that. "We want you all to come with us to jail!" They had no other choice and went with the cops.

In jail they were sitting for hours in a small room. Then J.D exploded: "Why? Why we? First a breakdown, then a sleepless night, a dimwitted driver and now that! What will happen next?"

And to their surprise came the person, they never could think of, Dr. Cox. "Dr. Cox we're so glad to…" "Newbie, shut up! Man is that possible! Two doctors, a surgeon, a lawyer, a Janitor and a nurse aren't able to go on a simple journey without getting arrested! Really that is so ridiculous!" He talked to the policemen and could take the guys out of jail. They went to the bust and drove away. "How did you find us Perry?" asked Carla. "I followed you the whole way. Littlefield, Bunkerville. I was always there in case you morons would need help!" he answered. "Then why didn't you come from the beginning with us?" asked Elliot. "Because, Barbie, I thought, that six adults, more or less intelligent, could manage that by themselves, properly not!"


	8. Chapter 8: Destination Fort Collins

Chapter 8: Destination Fort Collins

Chapter 8: Destination Fort Collins

With Dr. Cox as leader they arrived at Fort Collins without trouble or breakdown. It was a warm day and the sky cloudless. "So that wasn't so difficult" said Perry. They left the rent car and visited the city. "Ah yes here you forgot that!" Dr. Cox took a little paper from his pocket. "What is it?" asked J.D. "The code-number to enter to the meeting. They won't let you go to the speech without right code." "I'm hungry let's find a snack bar" said Elliot. On their way they saw many stores. In a window was a blue clock with silver flowers. "I'll buy this one for Lady. Does someone have 18? I'm a bit short on money right now." Turk gave Janitor the dollars.

After that they found a place to eat lunch.

"So we have enough time left. What can we do?"

The phone rang. "It's sure Dr. Kelso." "Yello", answered J.D. "Hello my dear friends I just wanted to wish you luck! Ah here's Lady, can she talk to the Janitor for a moment?" J.D gave him the phone. "Hi, sure I can bring you something from Fort Collins. See you. Okey let him talk. Yes Todd I'll bring you a present too. Bye" he hang up.

They spent the whole afternoon with visiting the beautiful village and took many photos.

Turk and Janitor went to a game club. Janitor had a good day and won a nice sum of money. "This evening I would like to invite you to diner, because the meeting will have place at 10 pm." The others agreed.


	9. Chapter 9: A stupid robber

Chapter 9: A stupid robber and a glamorous group

Chapter 9: A stupid robber and a glamorous group 

"Let's go to the Centre of Commerce, they have the nicest dresses there" said Elliot. "Why can't we just wear our normal clothes?" asked J.D. "Because it's a diner in a luxury restaurant, they won't let you enter in casual jeans and shirt." Centre of Commerce was really expensive. Carla and Elliot ran to the majestic evening gown. They guys went upstairs to the men dresses. "Hey Turk, let's buy the same" said J.D. Janitor looked after the neckties and Ted and Dr. Cox watched after the shirts.

"Carla, which one should I take the orange or the light blue?" "Take the blue one it goes dynamite with your blonde hair" answered Carla. "If you ask me I would take this for you." Elliot holds up a red jacket with a dress in the colors of the sun. "I want this!" said Carla.

Suddenly a man came and took Elliot's purse. "Robber! Help! He has my purse! Help! J.D, Janitor!" The guys heard the shouts and run downstairs after the man. He went outside and climbed up a ladder. "J.D follow him! Janitor you come with me, we'll meet him on the roof." J.D took the elevator up to the highest floor. The man was encircled. "Hey guys" he said "listen I just wanted to take a tissue." "Sure and you couldn't just ask, no, you had to take the whole purse with you, who believes!" J.D jumped from behind on the man and Janitor hold him. The Elliot arrived. "What was that!" she looked angry at the robber. "He wanted to take a tissue" said Ted. Elliot punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding. "Here we go!" she gave him a tissue. The man was white "thanks" he whispered. They left him alone on the roof. The went downstairs and bought the gala dresses.


	10. Chapter 10: Evening and rescue operation

Chapter 10: A wonderful evening and a rescue operation

Chapter 10: A wonderful evening and a rescue operation

"So my dear guests please have a seat" Janitor was such in a good mood that the others didn't recognise him. "This is one of the restaurants people all over the world come."

They sat on table almost in the centre of the big diner room. It was really luxury class and the waiters were all together wearing gold jackets this evening.

"Buonasera. Avete un tavolo per cinque" asked a young man at the information.

"Even Italians are here" said the Janitor. "How do you know?" "Because I speak Italian." The five new guests sat down near the guys and started making noise.

They shouted and one of them took some cards out. "Dai giochiamo a Scopa" said the man with the curly brown hair.

"Das ist ja mal wieder typisch. Ständig müssen sie schreien" said a woman next to the guys. „The German ones are anoied by the others" laughed Elliot.

The waiter came and told the Italians to calm down a bit. Then he walked to the friends. "Wold you like something to drink? Wine, Water?" Dr. Cox and J.D took a beer, Ted a Coke, the Janitor a glass of white wine and so did Elliot and Carla. He wrote it down and disappeared in the kitchen.

"So I guess this meeting will be boring." "Oh J.D don't think about that now let's have a funny evening" said Carla.

They started to talk about what happened during their journey and that their relationships got closer. "Here are your drinks" the waiter was stressed and hurried to the German guests.

"Wir warten nun schon lange genug, dass wir bestellen können. Würden Sie sich bitte etwas Zeit nehmen für uns?" The waiter didn't understand a word and took his notebook from his pocket. "What do you desire?" he asked. "Das roast chicken mit French fries für uns drei. Was nehmt ihr" "Wir probieren das Steak mit den Saisonkartoffeln" said the man.

The Italians were still playing cards and one of them came to the friends table and invited them for a play. "No grazie, non abbiamo tempo. Un altra volta" answered Janitor.

"I try this one: Season beefsteak with vegetables fresh from our farmer. Sounds tasty" said Elliot. "I like something like salad. Oh that's nice Domenican salad. Turk how about that" "Carla I'm so hungry I take the smoked trout". The waiter came and wrote again down the wishes,

It looked so delicious when the Germans got their diner. The dishes were decorated with flowers.

All in all, this restaurant was really beautiful. Music played and some couples danced on a stage.

But then it happens. The German man started coughing and hard breathing. "Volker was ist los? Gehts dir nicht gut?"

The friends turned around. "He needs help" said Perry. "I'll talk to them you have to save his life." Elliot ran to the table. "Wir sind Ärzte. Er hat eine Herzattacke, bitte gehen Sie zur Seite. Perry help him he has a heart attack. What shall we do?" Elliot was stressed. "Tell them he should sit down on the chair and not move!" said Perry. "Setzen Sie den Herren auf den Stuhl und nicht bewegen!" yelled Elliot. „Open his clothes!" „Lockern Sie seine Kleidung!" Fortunately they could calm the man down and nothing bad happened. "Ich danke Ihnen viel mals mein Kind." "Keine Ursache, dafür sind Ärzte da" smiled Elliot. „Bevor ich's vergesse. Sie sollten Ihn vielleicht doch lieber ins Krankenhaus fahren" mentioned Elliot.

They sat back down. The Italians were clapping thier hands „Bravi. Siete stati molto bravi" they shouted. "They make you compliments" said Janitor.

"You're a talented young group, here's your diner" said the waiter. They started eating and it was great. The meat was well down and the vegetables tasted so delicious.

After finished diner they went on the stage and danced to classical music.

"And now some rock'n'roll for the young of you!" Germans, Italians everyone was on the stage.  
Janitor paid and then they left the restaurant. The German woman ran after them. "Kann ich Ihnen und Ihren Freunden noch etwas anbieten, Sie haben das Leben meines Mannes gerettet" she said. „Oh wir würden unheimlich gerne kommen, aber leider müssen wir jetzt zu einem Treffen, wegen dem wir seit tagen unterwegs sind und Sie können sich nicht vorstellen was wir alles durchgemacht haben" laughed Elliot. „Na dann ein anderes Mal. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt" said the woman. „Ich Ihnen auch. Auf wiedersehen" answered Elliot.

Together the friends walked to the builing where the meeiting takes place.


	11. Chapter 11: A big surprise

Chapter 11: A big surprise

Chapter 11: A big surprise 

The guys entered and went to the information place. Everything was made out of stone and there were quite no windows.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, we're here because of the meeting" said Perry.

"Which meeting?" the woman seemed confused.

"The doctors meeting, we're the representatives of Dr. Robert Kelso."

"There's no meeting today, I'm sorry."

They couldn't understand.

"Was it on Tuesday?"

"There's no meeting for the next seven weeks."

"But we have the code-number to take part!"

"We never use such things" said the woman.

"Wait! That's not a code-number, that's Dr. Kelso's shoe size and house number!" mentioned Carla.

They began to understand. There was no meeting. Dr. Kelso invented it. He wanted to guys to go on a journey with so much trouble for no reason and now they were here, like morons. A big joke, nothing else! Perry found first words.

"Sorry, wrong place" They ran out. "Idiot! He convinced us to this freacking journey, we were even in jail because of him! And the best: A big, dirty lie!" J.D was so angry he kicked the statue outside. Suddenly the nice evening was forgotten. They couldn't believe what just happened. The same evening they drove back to Los Angeles. The next morning they went to Dr. Kelso's office.

"You liar! We got in so much trouble! We were in jail!"

"I know, I know Turkleton! It was nice to hear what you guys did. I had some very excited days! Thank you!"

"Why did you do that!" shouted Elliot.

"Because I can!" answered he.

They left. "You know what. It wasn't that bad. Remember the country- evening, Elliot you got a picture of your grandma, Turk you won a medal, Ted I've never seen that you were so happy! And Janitor, it was so nice of you to invite us! We had lots of fun! We got closer and became friends! Let's watch it as a brilliant, not without trouble, great journey" said Carla.

They agreed, they had a good time.

Everyone turned back to their patients or to work. They had a lot to tell.

END


End file.
